The Legend of Theta
by My Wunderwaffle iz missin
Summary: I have been working on this story with a friend for a month and think this one will be a hit...maybe.    Five Spartans consisting of Theta Team are pulled out of Beta Company for an odd reason. Their mission, stop the Covenant. No matter what.
1. Prologue

**Note that this story is focused on plotline and is not 100% canon**

**UNSC Colony Tyardium**

**June 17, 2549**

A plasma grenade sailed through the air. It detonated, flickering Theta-One's shields. He shook off the explosion and returned fire with his teammates. "Contacts! Hundreds of Grunts!" One said calmly. The five Spartans composing Theta team were quite young, stood imposing. Theta-One turned his head.

"Theta-Five! Detonate!" he was answered by a "Ka-Boom." In five's typical joking tone. Five hit a button on his pad and napalm mines detonated, setting nearly six lances of Covenant ablaze. Grunts continued to arrive and hurl themselves at the Spartans. Sometimes One had seen mountains of their corpses. They had been fighting nearly endless hordes of Grunts. Sharp cracks pierced the air as Theta-Five aimed his sniper dropping multiple Grunts.

Simply put, they were supposed to create a firefight so that a group of Shortsword bombers would destroy a citadel and a shuttle pad, where they came from. Their commander had asked Theta to create their own method and One thought that so far, the plan was going smoothly. One made an X gesture to Two. "Give em hell!" he told Two.

Theta Two grabbed a grenade launcher. She aimed it down and fired, scattering Grunts. One alien hefted a Fuel Rod and began to fire when One turned and delivered a shot from his DMR through his skull. The Grunt dropped the Fuel Rod, clutching at his head then went limp. Locusts climbed the slope, firing their steady beams that painted the Spartan's shields. Theta-Two fired the grenades, one detonated, covering the four legged walker in electric currents. Its shields sputtered then it collapsed on one side.

One turned to Theta Four who was manning a machine gun. He gave a signal to distraction fire as a roar was heard overhead. Everyone looked up to see three Shortswords approach the citadel, One smiled behind his gold visor covered in mud, blood and rubble as the bombers sent the alien base into flames.

One saw Theta Three, through his EOD custom helmet with a reddish visor sitting on the ground he sheathed a large knife with a Magnum in the other hand. "Regroup on me." One said, they all jogged over to him.

"Nice job on holding them off." One complimented his Spartans.

"My pleasure doing so." Four replied hoisting his machine gun over his shoulder.

"Another successful mission Spartans. Nice work. Flag for evac."

"Copy that." One replied, lighting a yellow flare. Within minutes a Pelican came into view, splattering mud as it touched down. They accelerated away from the city

Everyone but Theta Three removed their helmets, Three looked exhausted, but still ready to kill something. "Cheer up." Two said, bumping One's arm, she was in a fine mood today. One looked back at her and smiled which was something he rarely ever did. Four looked outside to see a Covenant Destroyer approaching; his adrenaline spiked forcing him to smother it. He scratched his light brown hair, "So why another holdout mission? I want to go actually find the Covie base and blast the shit out of it."

One shook his head, "We've only had MJOLNIR suits for maybe a month? Even though it seems we've been having them all our lives, ONI believes we are a lot less capable than our reputations say. Trust me, the team will stay together and go on more dangerous ops."

Four looked back at the destroyer whose lance of energy flared out to strike the colony's surface. One watched the beam slowly burn the planet's forests, oceans and cities. He had seen it a dozen times, with millions of humans perishing. This always happened when the Covenant won; their weapons were light years ahead of the UNSC's. One's face turned from despair to anger. He clenched his fists and they remained white knuckled when the Pelican docked with the _UNSC White Star_. The Carrier sat, out of weapons range from the Covenant's plasma salvos. One felt a little relieved when the pelican touched down in the hangar, although being on the battleship didn't feel comfortable either. Every instinct told One to return to the surface and fight the Covenant to death rather than sit onboard a ship and watch the Covenant take yet another human colony. Theta took the advantage to report to the Captain who was seated in his command chair. One stood at attention walking past bridge officers who eyed the Spartan with awe. He was used to that, despite having the suit for only a month.

"Captain." One snapped a salute. "Spartan 101 reporting." The captain swiveled in his chair, "Hello. Theta One. Were you successful?"

One nodded as he saw his four teammates standing beside him. "Objective destroyed." Five added.

The officer at Ops approached the Captain who nodded. "Bring up the camera."

"Aye sir." The camera winked on screen. One saw a huge crowd of civilians, a blob of mixed colors. The officer zoomed closer and they began to scatter, as several Jackals and Elites massacred the helpless people. One, Four and Five simply stared in shock. He heard Two gasp and Three said nothing, although his fists were clenched. It was frustrating as they watched the Covenant troops slaughter the humans like an exterminator clearing out a roach infested place.

One couldn't take it anymore, he boldly spoke. "Permission to take a shuttle down and rescue anyone I can."

"Request denied One." The captain shot back without looking over. "I would too, but there's no point."

One smothered his anger, he dismissed his team. Feeling a presence still near him he turned to see Two. She had put her helmet back on and was curiously peering at his visor. One felt a little annoyed.

"Is this going to happen again?" she asked him softly.

One didn't reply he just kept staring at the screen which displayed hordes of grunts, jackals and elites found and executed the remains of what humans tried to hide from them. Finally he realized she wouldn't leave, until he answered.

"I don't know….I really don't."


	2. Chapter 1

**UNSC Prowler **_**Lark**_

**May 4, 2549**

"Are you sure, they're up for it?" Colonel Ackerson asked Ambrose. His sharp gaze pierced Ambrose like a spear. Ambrose was a SPARTAN supersoldier pulled out to train more supersoldiers, something that he wouldn't imagine in his wildest dreams. Although younger, Ambrose still towered a full foot over Ackerson. "Not a hundred percent. However, Spartan IIs and Alpha IIIs are in short supply. I know they are only in their late teens or early twenties, but if more Alpha IIIs fall, we will have to draft Beta IIIs into the mix. Better get them outfitted sooner or later."

Ackerson nodded walking over to his desk. Ambrose had proposed a Beta Company team be outfitted in MJOLNIR Armor, it wasn't easy being in the power suit. The power behind it was too great for a normal marine to handle. Spartans, could use them from their augmentations without getting their bones crushed, but Beta had only gotten theirs in early December. Ackerson dismissed Ambrose and the Colonel walked towards his computer. He logged on and began reading the files for which team Ambrose recommended. Theta was his top candidate, although Ackerson couldn't conclude on why he had suggested Theta, they were an average Spartan team. What was so special about them? Ackerson opened the files for the five Spartans.

**Begin File:**

Theta-One

Name: Marcus, XXX

Spartan Tag: B-101

Gender: M

Birth: 6/26/2529 Cravate, New Corsica

Height: 6' 11"

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black

Specialty: Theta's leader

Performance: A strong leader, brilliant strategist. However, he is quite emotionally cold which has shocked both personnel and other Spartans alike. His cold demeanor usually banishes nonsense and humor. His eyes are quite striking, being very intimidating. Tough, focused, simply put, the Spartan to get the job done.

Theta-Two

Name: Haley, XXX

Spartan Tag: B-084

Gender: F

Birth: 1/7/2530 Iconium, Eridanus IV

Height: 6' 5"

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Specialty: Scout/Stealth

Performance: Small, slender, fast. All those descriptions define her well. She is quite determined when on objectives which could easily cost her life. Very loyal to Theta-One and his teammates and interacts with each one well. She also seems to be the most emotionally discomforted, often feeling lonely. Has an odd sixth sense of danger for traps and ambushes.

Theta-Three

Name: Connor, XXX

Spartan Tag: B-186

Gender: M

Birth: 4/3/2528 Saloto City, Clarion XXI

Height: 7'

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Specialty: Close Combat

Performance: More reserved Spartan. He doesn't talk much. Unsure if from a tragedy or he prefers to have actions speak. Extremely lethal and capable of making weapons out of simple objects. Likely to be the best CQC Spartan of all Beta. Has not been known to sympathize often masking his emotions.

Theta-Four

Name: Jason

Spartan Tag: B-241

Gender: M

Birth: 8/8/2527 Cote d' Azur, Sigma Octanus IV

Height: 7'

Hair Color: Bronze

Eye Color: Light Blue

Specialty: Heavy Weapons Combat

Performance: Has the most mature outlook on his Spartan life. Has full trust in One's leadership. Free with opinions, he never hesitates to question. He is friendly to nearly everyone, but he is quick to snap to his serious side when needed.

Theta-Five

Name: Brock

Spartan Tag: B-219

Gender: M

Birth: 10/18/2529 Classified Birthplace

Height: 6' 7"

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Specialty: Sniper

Performance: While not exactly cocky, he is very sarcastic, often mocking his teammates and showing little respect for civilians. His aim with the sniper is nearly unparalleled and can take out multiple targets by headshots in a matter of seconds.

**End File**

Ackerson rubbed his temple and looked at the clock. He had been reading these reports for two and a half hours. He signaled Kurt, "Bring them to me." He was responded by an acknowledgement light from Ambrose. Ackerson turned back to his computer, smearing the Spartan's files with classification blockings. He did feel a little guilty about the five, but the lack of Spartans on the front lines suddenly made Theta from an average Beta-Company team to one that was scheduled to be outfitted in MJOLNIR armor within half an hour, meaning top priority.

The door hissed open as the five Spartans followed by Ambrose walked in, they saluted in unison. The Colonel made a gesture to sit, which the Spartans took, taking a second to adjust to the chair's bulkiness. The room was silent for a full minute before Ambrose spoke up.

All of Theta looked both alert and intimidating. Marcus, Theta-One was neither short nor tall, his black eyes seemed to match Ackerson's, both alluring and intimidating when need be. He had a Cesar cut which had striking black hair. He even considered Marcus to be his own grim reaper, much to Ambrose's dismay. Ackerson hated that Marcus had a 4% better working effectiveness with Theta than he did with the Colonel.

Haley, Theta-Two was shorter than all the others. It didn't mean she was dangerous though, she was adept at recon and sneak attacks. She was very slender, insisting her weaker physical strength. Medium brown colored hair seemed like a curtain covering her neck. Her hazel eyes lived up to her reputation, it transfixed nearly anyone. Her eyes would display her current emotion no matter how much she tried to hide it, easily giving away that she was emotionally lonely often.

Connor Theta-Three was on the other hand, bulky. His augmentations gave him a bit of an overdose of the muscular enhancement. He was capable of nearly lifting a warthog and when upgraded to MJOLNIR, was expected to virtually punch through a half foot thick concrete wall without sustaining a bruise. He was also the team's assassin, which was suitable for the Close Combat Specialist. Ackerson described Connor as being a cross between a Spartan and a ninja.

Jason, Theta-Four was the largest of the five. Although large, his eyes portrayed a gentle human inside. Something that was quite rare for a Heavy Weapons Combat Spartan. He was often much of the joker of the team, he was a close friend to all Spartans he met. When the battlefield called to them, Jason would always put his serious side on, laying hundreds of rounds into enemies. Theta would not be Theta without him.

Brock, Theta-Five always looked a little bit cocky despite his report not saying so. He had the shortest hair of all of them which looked almost like a blond helmet. From his reports, he was often sarcastic, but very loyal to his teammates. Often his sarcasm and jokes didn't hurt anyone unless he intended them. Ackerson considered pulling him out, but the UNSC was always short of excellent snipers and Brock had always delivered one shot kills to the Insurrectionists Theta had faced for the past year.

"Theta Team. As you may, know we have had a shortage of Spartans combatting the Covenant. So, we are pulling you out of Beta early. Your training is over." He finished. The five looked at him confused.

"If you remember the MJOLNIR Armor." He continued, pausing to look for a suitable word. "You will be…outfitted with suits of your own. In fact, from your strengths and weaknesses, we have combined different variants to each one of you. Please follow, me you will be suited up and on your first assignment shortly. Are there Questions?" They shook their heads. Ambrose led them to a large chamber where several suits were standing upright. Technicians guided the Spartans to their armor as they assembled it together. Marcus' armor composed of the Recon variant, his armor was Silver and Crimson in color with a Gold visor.

Jason's armor had a HAZOP Helmet, his armor was Gray in color with a Gold visor. Connor had an EOD helmet colored Black and Blue, his visor was crimson. Brock's Military Police armor was colored Dark Green and Light Brown with a Bright Silver visor. Haley walked out to show her Mark V[B] armor colored fully Lavender and a Gold Visor. It took a while for the entire team to adjust to their new equipment. They all chatted, showing each other their armor. They all looked imposing, yet inhuman at the same time. Ambrose was pleased with their newer armor, which ironically was superior to his.

"This is Tyardium."Ambrose silenced the Spartans who turned their attention to him, staring behind their blank visors. Your first assignment is to stop the Covenant from reaching the major city nearby of where you are being dropped. Do your best to thin out their ranks so our troopers inside the city can somewhat put up a more fair fight. Questions?"

Again, nobody spoke. Ambrose let a minute pass until he continued. "The UNSC _White Star_ will be ferrying you to Tyardium. Before you stall their advance, you will help supplies reach much needed troopers. I leave all tactics to you Theta-One."

"Sir!" Marcus snapped to attention.

"I hereby promote you to Warrant Officer Marcus. Congratulations." He presented Marcus with the emblem of a Warrant Officer. The Spartan took it and turned to his team. "We got an objective to complete." He said in his typical gruff voice. "Now let's move out!"


	3. Chapter 2

**In orbit around UNSC Colony Mariposa**

**June 30, 2549**

Theta sat inside the UNSC Corvette _Coral Sea_, they had been called to destroy a disabled UNSC Light Destroyer. Marcus checked his armor before turning to the others. Connor sharpened his prized knife, sheathed it before grabbing his Shotgun. Connor had grown quieter and normally communicated through COM text messages. "So where we headed?" he messaged Marcus.

"We're going to blow the UNSC _Recusant_ to pieces before the Covenant can salvage it. They want something on there and I believe it is a navigation database containing the location of three Inner Colonies." Marcus replied, slinging a DMR on his back. The team walked into a Pelican to be transported onboard. On the way, Jason looked a little confused. Marcus saw it and asked him what was wrong. Jason sighed and said, "I got and idea. Anybody else want to hear it?"

"Spit it out." Brock said, while adjusting his scope.

"Every UNSC ship has a service entrance right? We should go there and sneak past patrols until we split up once past. Marcus, Haley and I would head to the bridge while Brock and Connor disable the engines to keep this ship from going anywhere."

Connor looked amused, so he told Jason his question. "Where's the rally point?" Jason answered without hesitation. "I saw another Pelican in the bay, we should rendezvous at the armory to load this baby up. If anyone needs assistance, feel free to go loud."

Marcus nodded, typing into his wrist's TACPAD. "Stay sharp, keep COMS on at all times." He said not looking up. "And return in one piece." The Pelican touched town at the service entrance and the Spartans walked out, alert for movement. He got four green acknowledgement lights in return.

As he, Haley and Jason snuck through the patrols, they had easily slipped past the lone grunt sentry watching the corridor. The small alien wore whitish armor and looked asleep. Whatever it was doing, the Spartans were glad it didn't raise an alarm. Haley was on point and was very quiet. Jason couldn't bear her silence any more so he opened his mouth.

"Haley, why so quiet?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing."

Marcus sneered, "You're scared? Aren't you?"

Haley kept her Assault Rifle pointed at the door as it opened. "No. It's just. There might still be marines alive. Who knows if the ship is barely running or fully operational? That could mean success or failure."

Marcus' attitude grew annoyed slightly, "Haley. I doubt there are any marines alive. I mean the _Recusant_ was attacked a good half hour before we arrived."

"You're in over your head, but I agree with her." Jason said, he held his M247H like it was a rifle. "Go with her to find any survivors. I can handle the bridge."

Marcus nodded, "Just stay in COMs."

Haley's posture seemed to enlighten. "Thanks." She said quietly.

Connor sent Marcus his update. "I'll get you the holomap in a second. ETA?"

"Couple seconds." Marcus replied as he waved Haley to one side of the door. Their motion trackers flickered. He took a grenade, flipped the pin and held it for a second as he flicked it inside the door. A muffled explosion was heard as bright blue Grunt blood splattered the walls. Marcus thumbed towards the door. Haley turned in and shot a pair of Grunts, who jerked and then lay still. The Spartans salvaged Plasma Grenades, which were bluish explosives that could stick to vehicles and infantry alike.

Jason reported a few seconds later. "We got a lot of casualties. There was a couple Elites and a few Jackals guarding the bridge, but easy kills. The commander and bridge crew are all dead."

Brock finally spoke. "We're almost done here. I'm currently carrying a fucking heavy fuse. What about you Marcus?"

Marcus began to reply, but was abruptly cut off when he saw a blur of maroon land in front of him. The Zealot ignited an energy sword and knocked the Spartan down. A pair of Spec-Ops elites with their birdlike masks landed beside the Zealot with plasma rifles. Haley was shocked, but began firing her assault rifle on the Zealot. One of the Spec-Ops strode forward, firing its plasma rifle. Marcus winked red on his HUD and he heard Connor yelling.

"Everybody! Get to Marcus and Haley now!"

Haley looked terrified, but remained constant fire. Marcus managed to grab his DMR and fired at the elite. It flinched and sidestepped as the Zealot pinned Marcus' arms to the floor. Haley fired her assault rifle at the Zealot, it lifted Marcus up and used him as a shield to protect itself. Marcus elbowed it, it doubled over as the Spartans poured bullets into its head. It jarred and crumpled to the ground.

A banging sound was heard as Connor destroyed the door with his fuse. "Get the hell away from them!" He yelled, grabbing a Spec-Ops elite and took out his knife. It shook him off, knocking him back as it and its partner took off. Marcus fired and immediately gave chase. Haley knelt next to the dead elite, examining herself. "Haley. Are you alright?" Connor spoke as Jason and Brock arrived.

She nodded. Jason turned to see another pair of Spec-Ops led by another Zealot. "Contacts!"

Brock fired a shot at one of the Spec-Ops. It connected with its head and dropped, leaking purple blood where the bullet tore through the helmet. The other two immediately ran off.

"I'll go after them! Make sure Haley's alright and watch for Marcus!" Connor told Brock before sprinting off. He rounded a corner and saw the Zealot with a fuel rod gun. The creature fired a green bolt which impacted the Spartan, tossing him back. Connor leaps back up and kills the Spec-Ops with his assault rifle. The Zealot throws a plasma grenade which detonated, draining Connor's shields. He fired, but it was too late. The Zealot was gone. He limped back, messaging to Jason.

"I got one, anybody got an adrenaline shot?"

Brock pointed down the hallway that Marcus ran through. "Maybe the med wing has some? I'll go check it out."

Marcus got back on the COM. "Okay. I killed the other two. I'm coming back. Brock, get the adrenaline. Jason, rendezvous with me and we'll dispose the fuses. Connor, stay with Haley."

"No problem." Connor messaged Marcus. "Care to sit?" he asked Haley while he leaned against the wall. She didn't respond, and then suddenly clutched her leg. Connor eased her to sit next to him where he saw plasma grazed her leg.

Brock returned with the adrenaline shot. He handed it to Connor who injected it inside himself. He got back up when Marcus and Jason returned.

"Fuses are gone." Jason said, rubbing his helmet. Marcus tapped something on his datapad where a timer was displayed. "We got five minutes before this place blows."

Connor stood up, Haley tried to as well, but her leg shook and she nearly fell when Connor caught her. "Don't worry." He reassured her. "I got you."

She relaxed in his arms. The team walked to the bay where the Zealot stood. Jason opened fire on it, which took cover with flickering shields. Brock ducked and began to flank left then he was caught by a jackal sniper. Brock drove his hand into the jackals legs, sweeping it off the floor before impaling it with his knife. He perched on top of a container, watching the Zealot look over. His crosshair centered on the elite's head and he pulled the trigger.

Marcus heard a crack and the Zealot stood up, to fall over, dead. "Nice shot."

"I do my best. That was my last round." Brock shrugged his shoulders as they boarded the Pelican. Jason sat in the cockpit and activated the thrusters. It flew out and the team watched as the _Recusant_ exploded, spewing flames.

"_Coral Sea_. This is Theta-One Mission accomplished!"

"Copy that! Theta-One." Captain Lopez replied. "We're picking you up."


	4. Chapter 3

**UNSC Colony Salem**

**May 23, 2549**

"Marines! We can't get the batteries online to help clear the attack! You're going to have to buy us time!"

"Dammit!" One marine shouted, firing his assault rifle. The mass of Grunts were just overwhelming. Corporal Leland had killed nearly two dozen of them, but more simply replaced them. They chattered in their odd language sizzling the air with plasma fire and needles. Leland tossed a grenade, igniting a Grunt's methane tank and it exploded, wiping out another score. It would have helped if ONI Control could get their batteries online, but the spooks simply had much more important matters to attend.

He had only one grenade left and his squad set up their last machine gun. Most of the Grunts were killed and now Jackals with Elites approached. One Elite had a new weapon in its hands. Leland could easily tell it was what ONI called a "Zealot class" Its maroon armor, complimented by a glowing blue lined headdress was tall and stood at the back of the advancing Covenant forces. As usual, there was a deactivated energy sword on its hip. In its hands was what looked to be a plasma rifle, but with a larger stock and dual chambers that looked as if they were supposed to be vented. Leland had no more time to ponder as he saw several Locust walkers approaching the base. Their "mandibles" heated purple and it emitted a steady stream of plasma, melting the barricade Leland was hiding behind. Leland growled and began firing to distract the walkers. They continued their assault, ripping through the marine's barricades as if it was paper. Leland felt a hot sensation and fell, gritting his teeth. For a moment he thought he was dead until he felt an arm grasp him and lift him back on his feet.

Leland nearly froze when he saw a Spartan in lavender shaded armor set him on the ground. Her slender form held a submachine gun in one hand as she tossed a pair of grenades down the hill. There was an explosion and Jackals flew through the air, waving their limp arms hysterically. "Thanks." He told the Spartan, even though he thought she helped marines up on a daily basis.

"Don't mention it." The Spartan replied through the speaker. She turned away, twirled her pointer finger before turning back to him. Leland saw her tag embedded on her shoulder. "Haley B-084"

There were more human weapons being fired as four Spartans emerged from the base. Haley and a second Spartan in dark green armor approached Leland. The corporal saw "Brock B-219" embedded on his shoulder. "Corporal. Do you know where the control room is in the ONI base?" Haley asked.

Leland jogged back, flinching as a Plasma Launcher round struck Brock. The Spartan quickly punched the ground as a blue force field surrounded him. He jumped back as the grenade detonated. Brock broke the pose as a small EMP emitted and Leland's HUD went blank for a second. He looked shocked. A Plasma Launcher would have been lethal, even for a Spartan. Brock was still unharmed and alright.

"This way!" Leland led the two Spartans to the control room.

Five Locusts stood advancing on the hill towards the ONI base. Marcus stood at the top shields smoking. Connor and Jason stood nearby, firing at the locusts, but unable to penetrate their shields. Jason held a rocket launcher. They soared and impacted the locust on the legs, their shields burned blue and faded.

"Control! Requesting base defenses on enemy locusts!" Marcus shouted over the radio as plasma fire erupted around him. He fired his DMR, it impacted an elite and it reeled, but continued to charge at Marcus. The Spartan slammed his weapon into the alien's mouth and pulled the trigger. The elite's head dissolved into a spray of purple blood.

"Negative Theta-One! Defense batteries are down, Theta-Two is trying to get them back on, but Covenant are pressing hard inside as well. control out."

"Marcus, did Control say no backup?" Jason said, his voice barely audible over the gunfire.

Marcus just nodded, keeping his fingers on the trigger and reloading his rapidly depleting ammunition. The lead locust turned and fired at several marines. Marcus saw one get painted before his armor went up in flames. Jason had found their last turret and began chipping the locust's shields. They flickered and the walker quickly moved behind a rock for cover. Marcus searched for Connor, he was nowhere to be found.

Jason had finally drained another locust's shields, Marcus took the chance and hurled one of his frag grenades. It bounced and detonated, the walker moved and grinded, but the grenade had busted its front. The immovable locust sat in the middle, while rounds pinged off its armor. Marcus saw a hatch on its side open and a wounded elite in red armor climbed out. Marcus charged as the elite fired, depleting his shields. He jabbed his knife into its eye and it fell over, blood pooling in a crater nearby.

A sharp crack was heard as an ultra elite toppled, killed by a head shot. Brock waved to Marcus before he was shot by a steady beam. It drained his shields and caused him to lose focus on the scope.

"What the?.." Brock yelled hitting the deck. He peered out, but couldn't find the Covenant sniper. "We got a Covenant sniper out there."

Marcus hit his thermal scopes, sure enough, there was a ranger elite crouched in the shadows holding a long rifle to what the UNSC calls "Focus Rifle."

From the recent studies, it fired a long standard beam that easily drains shields. While it does poorly against armor, infantry, especially unshielded opponents will be vaporized within seconds. Best note was that they be taken out as soon as possible.

Marcus saw the ranger move up a little and fired five shots. The elite flinched and rolled behind a destroyed locust for cover. Marcus tossed a grenade which exploded and the dead ranger flopped into the mud. He looked over; Jason and Connor were still handling the locusts which were slowly advancing on the hill. Lances of Covenant troops crowded behind the shielded machines.

They were using the armor as protection to move troops at a point blank range.

"Haley…We need the defenses online…like now!"

"Almost there." Haley sounded annoyed, "What's the situation?"

Marcus swore in his head, "We got a bunch of locusts with Covenant troops behind them. They can easily overrun us in less than 5 minutes!"

"Ah! Here we go!" Haley cried, "Defenses are back online. Pull back!"

Marcus, his Spartans and the surviving marines ran back as ten turrets turned and sprayed thousands of rounds into the locusts. The shields flickered for a second before dissipating. Splinters of armor fell off and half of the walkers exploded and collapsed. The lances behind only withstood half a salvo before being processed into a purple blue mixture of blood and armor. The marines cheered when the final locust succumbed to the firepower of the station defenses.

"This is Control. We show a large number of hostiles approaching from the southeast. However, we have bigger problems. We flagged a freighter with coordinates to some Inner Colonies. This is violation of the Cole Protocol!"

"Ah hell." Marcus muttered, "Haley and Brock are going with me to purge the database. Connor, you and Jason finish the job. There's a chance we may not return, so stay sharp."

A Pelican soon arrived, touching down and retrieving the three Spartans.

"There always is." Connor messaged Marcus as the pelican vanished into the sky, his thoughts drifted about Haley for some reason before Jason snapped him out.

"What's up?"

Connor shook his head and they both readied their weapons.


End file.
